Among the Serpents
by Adrienne Black
Summary: Our dear little Hermione has just found out that she is a witch, but more astonishingly that she has been accepted into the most prestigious school in Wizardry, Hogwarts of course! But what happens when she is sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 1

By

Adrienne Black

Hermione Granger who resided in muggle London, 413 Yule Avenue, was thoroughly surprised to receive a letter from a strange, but prestigious school called Hogwarts. True, the name sounded dreadful, but the letter that arrived for her looked official enough; with heavy cream colored parchment with neat emerald green lettering and a red seal with four creatures on the back. The letter was strangley addressed, stating not only her name and street, but also the room she resided in. "Second floor, third door on the left", it read, and Hermione thought this rather odd. This, however, was nothing compared to the shock she encountered after reading the letter's contents.

Ms. Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessecary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minivera McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione must have reread this letter at least two dozen times before it actually sank in. She was a witch. It never crossed the youths mind that this might be a joke, a horrible, cruel joke. She was much too naïve to think this was evil trickery, for who would wish to do that to an eleven year old girl?

Almost immediately after coming to the conclusion that she simply had to be a witch she ran downstairs to bring the news to her parents. To her shock, they neither seemed stunned nor confused, although looking back on it now, they did seem disconcerted. It seemed they had been expecting this for quite some time, how long Hermione did not ask. The young, bossy Hermione insisted her parents take her to this Diagon Alley at once, for she had to begin to prepare for school, she was probably light-years behind. They obliged and for the next two months their daughter could speak of nothing else.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw their daughter on to the train, leaving her the moment she set foot on the train. Hermione sat on the train apprehensively, only leaving her compartment to help a pitiful looking boy search for his toad- Trevor. While poking around the train she heard things about a hat who supposedly 'sorted' the students. Sorted them into what was beyond Hermione and thinking about it only made her more nervous. Nothing was mentioned about this in Hogwarts, A History.

Soon Hermione, and who she assumed were her other classmates were rowed to the magnificent castle by a rather large scraggily looking man who took up an entire boat all to himself. They were sternly greeted by a strict looking women and were then escorted into the Great Hall.

Then Professor McGonagall (the stern woman) brought out a wretched looking wizard cap and began to call out names. The hat's brim moved most curiously and screamed out odd names, which Hermione supposed were the categories she had heard of on the train. "… there's not a wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin…" Hermione overheard a rather gangly red-haired boy saying to another astonishingly handsome young boy. Well I certainly wouldn't want to be in Slytherin then… Hermione thought. Then, it was her turn.

"Granger, Hermione!" shouted the professor.

Nervously Hermione walked up to the stool and the cap was placed on her head. The hat seemed to be musing to itself aloud in her ear, or perhaps it was her in mind, it wasn't to be certain. "Brave, yes, feisty hmmm… thirst for learning, it's all there, Muggle-Born curious… very curious… This should be interesting, lets see how you fair in…. SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh bother" murmured Hermione as she made her way to a rather glum, ugly lot on the far right of the dinning hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 2

By

Adrienne Black

Seven years had passed since the night of Hermione's sorting, and we find the young woman in bed at six o'clock in the morning. She awoke with a startle as she heard a door slam, just outside her own. "Damn it Potter" she grumbled, placing her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She and Harry Potter, head boy and head girl, shared a dormitory. Wonder boy Potter was her bloody roommate. She was still revolted by the idea. Hermione got herself fully out of bed, with every intention of getting dressed and giving Potter a piece of her mind when she heard a few girlish giggles.

Gagging, Hermione pulled out her emerald and silver robes and began to get dressed. They were extremely unorthodox, instead of the cute little school girl uniforms Hogwarts originally required, her al-fit was entirely too short and much too low, baring most of her chest. She smirked while slipping it on, it attracted an uncalled for amount of attention. First was the green and black pleated skirt, which ended six inches above her knee, next the emerald stripped button-up blouse, top four buttons undone with a black bra underneath, then the silver and emerald tie which she couldn't very well alter much. Then on went a black blazer, covered with patches and writing she had done to modify it a bit. It fit her much better now. The Professors wouldn't dare say anything to her, after-all she was top of class and it didn't harm anyone.

Hermione would, well could, never tell anyone how smart she really was. It just wouldn't be accepted in her case. Sure, other Slytherins could be the head of the class and no one would think twice, but not her. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to be secretive about her grades, but she did nonetheless. She didn't tell people a lot of things, but probably the most important one is that she was a 'mudblood' as so many called it. She often tried to tell herself they wouldn't care, but she knew better. She had been in the Slytherin house to long to trust the people in it. Sometimes, Hermione would catch herself wondering if the sorting hat put her in the correct house. Perhaps she would have been better suited for Ravenclaw? Or, she hated to think it, but Gryffindor even.

The witch walked across the room, her bare feet meeting a plush white carpet. She took another quick look at her sleeping quarters. It was the most gorgeous bedroom she had ever seen. It was decorated in green, white and silver, her house colors. Her king size, four poster bed was made of an astonishingly rare white wood she could not name, it's sheets were a silver silk with a butter like green comforter. The curtains she could close around the bed were also green, but with an silver elfish swirling design embroidered on them.

She moved her gaze to the other piece of furniture present in her room. There was a breathtaking vanity made of the same white wood. There were three floor length mirrors, with leaves carved into the top section of all three. Attached to the outer mirrors were two tables that served to hold things, each with an assortment of drawers and cabinets. In front of the middle mirror was a stool with green velvet upholstery. Not too far down the wall was another white piece of furniture, this one an enormous wardrobe, with carved designs matching the ones on the curtains and the mirrors. Other furniture included a flat-against-the-wall water fall, a comfy green velvet couch, loveseat and easy chair, and a couple of white tables. The best part about the room, in Hermione's opinion, was the French doors leading to an ancient vine covered balcony.

She made her way to the vanity and swiped on some mascara and eyeliner, throwing a bit of blush on her pale complexion. She wasn't naturally pale of course, nor was her hair naturally straight and black. She used a few quick spells to adapt her appearance to the stereotypical Slytherin, being a fairly advanced witch it wasn't that complicated for her to make them permanent. She tossed her shiny ebony hair a bit in the mirror giving it a sleek messy look, and headed out to deal with Potter.

There was the filthy Gryffindor, snogging some red-haired girl going by Ginny in the middle of the hall. Hermione rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. It really was rather rude to be practically shagging someone in public. The two hormonal teenagers either didn't hear Hermione or decided to ignore her. Either way, she was frustrated.

"Oh enough, get a hold of yourselves, honestly," she spat. Sure enough, that got their attention and they stopped. The girl shot pure daggers at Hermione.  
"Oh don't you have a tea party to attend? Well, off with you!" The girl gave one last loathing look at Hermione before kissing Harry and scampering off.

"That wasn't rude at all."

"Oh, and waking people up with your obnoxious snogging is?"

Hermione shoved passed Potter, down the spiral staircase and into the spacious Head girl/boy's common room. Harry followed her in a silence that didn't last long.

"It doesn't concern you what I do in my own quarters, and I'd appreciate if we kept it that way," Harry stated firmly.

"Your right it doesn't concern me, or at least it wouldn't if you'd do it in private"

"Why? Don't like to see me with someone else, is that it? Jealous?," He said rather cockily advancing toward Hermione, pinning her against the wall, one arm on either side of her neck.

"Oh please, that was a pathetic attempt even for you," she started, pushing him off of her, or at least trying to push him off of her. His seven years of quidditch made Harry very toned, and very strong. She snorted in frustration and brought her icy glare up to Potter's gaze. "I think you should get off of me" she continued, making sure to sound threatening. Although this sounded easy enough, at the moment, so close to Potter with his scent filling her nostrils, it wasn't quite that easy.

Potter paused for a second, obviously thinking over her open-ended threat and apparently decided not to risk it. He moved back, grabbed his bag and exited the room, leaving Hermione with her back against the wall. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the hell is taking her so bloody long?" Drawled the annoyed voice of Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend, well maybe you wouldn't exactly call it that, it was much to complicated for a label.

"Relax, Draco, she'll be here," came the nonchalant voice of Blaise Zabini.

"Oh shut up Zabini," snapped Malfoy, taking his comment as an order, something that didn't fair well with Malfoy.

Blaise shrugged, apparently accustomed to this treatment, and went back to his book. The two boys had been waiting in the Slytherin common room for Hermione for ten minutes. What was taking her so long was a mystery to them. Blaise suggested on several like occasions that they could just go down to the Great Hall without her. Draco however, disagreed.

Draco, although he would never admit it, was practically in love with Hermione. She had some strange hold over him, this sickened Blaise and further fed to his hatred of the manipulative tramp. Malfoy was also an extremely jealous man, and knew that Hermione was the most wanted girl in Hogwarts. His extreme jealously was the cause of their being late to class, any meals, Hogsmead visits or any other social events, for he didn't want her to be off alone doing 'God knows what, with God knows who', as he explained to Blaise so many times. 

After another five minutes Hermione entered the common room, kissing Draco and sneering at Blaise. However much Blaise hated Hermione, she hated him three times more.

"There you are Hermione, well it took you a goddamned lifetime to get down here. Was snogging Potter keeping you or something?" At Blaise's comment he received horrifyingly dark looks from both Draco and Hermione, he didn't much care though.

"Blaise you say one more thing and I'm going to.." Draco started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh don't worry babe, he just wishes it was him," she replied, smirking.

"I think snogging a decaying moose would be a little more pleasant."

All she did was smirk as Draco draped an arm around her shoulders. He hated that about her. He hated that she knew exactly when keeping quiet would piss him off the most. He glared at her, receiving only a sickeningly sweet smile in return. God she was annoying, if only Draco could see that.

They walked out of the dungeons together and in silence made their way into the Great Hall. As they entered almost all eyes turned to them, it was 6:45 am so needless to say, not too many students were there. It was clear who they were looking at, and Draco was no idiot. He slid his hand down to Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. Blaise thought this to be a rather over-protective thing to do, but he didn't dare say anything. They sat down in their usual seats in the middle of the Slytherin table near Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, who was insanely jealous of Hermione. As soon as they sat down, Pansy began to fawn over Hermione saying things like "Wow Hermione you look great this morning" and "Do you want my crème puff, it's the last one?" Hermione barley acknowledged Pansy and focused all her attention on running a hand up and down Draco's thigh.

"Pansy, why don't you just pluck one of her hairs and take some Polyjuice potion, then you could just masturbate to the fucking mirror!" Blaise finally spat with disdain toward the girl. She cringe and looked on the verge of tears, looking down at her plate muttering "I was just trying to be nice…" When Hermione said nothing in her defense she sulked away, leaving more than ¾ of her food untouched.

"Was that really necessary Zabini?"

"Yes Granger I found it very necessary"

"Why because she didn't spew insults at me whenever I looked at her?"

"No because she worships the ground you walk on, and it's bloody fucking annoying!"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 2

By

Adrienne Black

After all her classes were finished Hermione retreated into the Head's common room, saying a quick 'Goodbye' to Draco and throwing a hateful sneer to Blaise. Honestly she thought I've no idea why he hates me so much, it's not like I've ever done anything to him. She smirked as she thought Well that's probably exactly why he despises me.

She grinned as she stood in front of the portrait hole- a Lion head with four snakes framing the sides. The snakes hissed and the Lion growled as she muttered "Soda Pop", causing the painting to swing forward. She walked in to see none other than Potter and the Weaslette going at in front of the fire place. She uttered a sound of disgust, which they didn't notice, and made her way to the bathroom. She planned to take a bath and jump straight into her homework, for she had rolls upon rolls to finish. 

She entered the lavatory, once again marveling at it's beauty. The floor was white marble, with walls painted deep blue. There was an enormous bath in the corner with five steps at it's base. There was a large midnight blue basin sink with four faucets that Hermione had yet to try out. To the right of the tub was a door leading to the toilet room. There was an array of mirrors, plants and pictures all around the room as well. Hermione began to undress, hanging her clothes on a hook near the bath, and slipped into the tub, which had filled up at an amazing pace. She swam a couple laps around the pool-sized bath and then fiddled with the faucets, filling the tub with perfumed bubbles. Hermione was in heaven.

She must have been in the tub for an hour when she received an annoyed knock on the door, followed by an irate Potter. She rolled her eyes and yelled "Give me a bloody minute!" as she lifted herself from the warm water. Her wet naked body was greeted by the harsh cool air and she wrapped her arms around herself until she found a towel. Grabbing her clothes she violently opened the door.

"Well It's about time, I thought you had drowned, it's really a shame you didn't I was hoping…." Harry trailed off as he realized Hermione was wearing scant but a towel, which was carelessly draped around her body and looked ready to fall off. She smirked.

"See something you like wonder boy?" She asked, the words dripping with honeyed poison.

"No, just a skanky Slytherin."

"Oh, and do I spy a filthy Gryffindor with a superiority complex? Why I think I do."

"Are you done? I'd like to get into the bath."

"To wash off that blood-traitors grime? I don't blame you, here I'll step aside, I don't want to prolong your cleaning, you might catch fleas."

She moved out of his way, walking toward her door, leaving him to fume over her words. She heard the door slam shut as he entered the lavatory. Picking out some pajamas- a white tank top and a pair of black boy cut underwear with a silver snake on the butt- and putting them on, Hermione suddenly realized all her school books were downstairs. So with that thought she trotted down to the common room and was shocked to hear Blaise's voice emitting from outside the portrait hole. She walked to the door so she could hear better.

"Just let me in you foul creatures I know the Head Girl and I need to speak to her… Stop growling at me you nasty little…"

Hermione could barley hold in a giggle as she swung open the door to see a shocked Blaise. She sneered at him.

"And to what do I owe your presence, Zabini?" she asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Blaise looked rather awkward, scratching the back of his neck. "Well actually, I have a favor to ask…" he seemed to squirm uncomfortably at these words and Hermione couldn't help but grin and let out a short burst of laughter.

"And what in the name of Merlin makes you think I'll oblige?" she scoffed at him.

"I was hoping good manners.." he mumbled

"And since when have I exhibited manners?"

"Well I thought it'd be convenient if you started now."

"Fine tell me what you want and we'll see."

"I was wondering if I could… well crash here tonight… more like hide out… from Maleficent Parker, she's chasing me around the bloody fucking school."

She couldn't help but laugh. Maleficent Parker was the most annoying girl in Hogwarts, and she didn't stop chasing any man until she got what she wanted… and frankly she was hideous. She nodded her head, keeled over in laughter. He shoved past her with a contemptuous look. Finally after a few minutes she gained control of herself and turned to Blaise.

"What the hell are you wearing Granger?" He asked, just noticing her attire.

"Shove it Zabini, this is my dorm, I'll dress as I please. And besides, your visit wasn't exactly announced, now was it?"

"Fine, but I'm just going to marvel at the reaction Draco gets when he shows up and your dressed like that in front of Potty Boy and me ."

"It's Potty Boy and I you imbecile and Draco's not going to care." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oi, we'll see."

And at this Hermione kept quite. After a few seconds she turned on her heal and made her way back up to her room, books in hand. Unfortunately he followed her. She entered her room and he followed close behind. And before the door shut Harry had come out of the bathroom, looking shocked and appalled to see what Hermione was wearing, in addition to a boy who was not Draco entering her room. Hermione turned around sharply to face Blaise.

"What are you doing in here? Just because I let you crash here does not mean you can come into my room…" Hermione began to shriek, receiving uninterested "Uh-huh" "Yeah, sorry" replies. Blaise seemed to be preoccupied with going through Granger's things. "And you cannot go through my personal things!" she continued running over and slamming shut her night stand drawer Blaise had just opened, only barley missing his fingers.

"Oh it seems I've struck a nerve. What's in your nightstand Hermione?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business."

"What have you got in there, Granger? Some filthy sex toys?"

"Oh my dear lord, shut up! If it'll get you to be quiet, go head! Open it! Go on!"

And so he did, rummaging through anything he could put his hands on. Finally in the bottom of the drawer, which had previously been neat and organized he pulled out a stack of three books titled The Poisonwood Bible, The Portrait of Dorian Gray and Angels and Demons.

"Honestly Granger, you'd think you weren't a witch. What are these a muggle books? I've certainly never heard of them before." Hermione's pale complexion went scarlet. There was no way she could risk anyone finding out she had ties to the muggle community, let alone Blaise, who would ruin her the first chance he got.

"Oh put them down, it's none of your business what books I read!" she grabbed the books from his hand and threw them back into the drawer. "The only reason you've never heard of them is because you can't read."

And then there was a slight "Hem Hem" coming from her doorway. She turned to see a chuckling Harry Potter leaning against the door frame. Crap. She stared at him, wondering how long he had been standing there. 

"What do you want wonder boy?" she scowled.

"I think there is yet another visitor for you, Granger. What is that, the fifth guy to enter the common room tonight?" He grinned mischievously, clearly trying to get her into trouble. And there, standing behind him was a very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled, shoving past Potter into Hermione' spacious bedroom.

"Hey Draco, She replied nonchalantly, flopping down on her couch, feet on the top of the back. She had to act calm, otherwise he'd think something was going on. The lie that came from her mouth next was completely ridiculous, and she knew Draco wouldn't fall for it. "We're just hanging out." Hanging out? Since when did she and Blaise ever 'hang out' they despised each other, but it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Just hanging out?" Draco repeated. "It doesn't look like your just hanging out! You're standing two inches away from Blaise with your ass hanging out for Zabini and Potter to see, and Potty told me I was the fifth guy to come through here tonight.."

"You're really going to believe Potter? Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the 'chosen one', really this is just ridiculous."

"That's not the point! Why the fuck is Blaise in your bedroom while your half naked?" he glared daggers at Blaise, who just smirked.

"For your information, Malfoy, he came here unannounced claiming that cow Maleficent was stalking him! I was trying to be nice until the git followed me into my bedroom!" She stated in fake exasperation. 

For a moment, Malfoy just stared at her, not sure whether to believe her. Before he could get a word out, however, she took Blaise by the neck, and shoved him out of the room, pushing Draco along with him. Draco turned around sharply only to have the door collide with his face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Ah! Bloody bitch," he muttered bringing his hand to his nose. It was a while before he remembered he could just heal it. Taking out his wand and pointing it at his nose he muttered "Nasturtium healum". After his nose stopped bleeding he rounded on Blaise. "What were you doing with her?" he demanded.

"Nothing mate, I swear. I turned her down." he smirked to himself, hoping Draco wouldn't notice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Mate, I told her Parker was looking for me, and she pulled me into her bedroom, telling me… well the gist of it is, she tried to shag me senseless."

Draco stared at him, his face as red as an apple, when he remembered Potter was still standing there. He pulled himself together and turned to open Hermione's door, which to his surprise was open. She was cleaning, of course because that's what she always did when she was beyond mad. All of a sudden he decided he didn't want to cross her. He might have been physically stronger, but she was magically stronger, and since he wasn't about to hit her, he decided he should make amends. Besides, Blaise was always lying.

"Babe, umm, I'm sorry?" he said, it came out as more of a question then a statement. She laughed.

"Are you asking me if it's okay to be sorry, Malfoy?" She sneered. He cringed, she called him Malfoy when she was displeased with him. 

"No, I'm telling you I'm sorry."

"Well you shouldn't say it like such a pussy then." she replied bitterly.

"What the hell was I suppose to think?" He stopped for a second, deciding if he really wanted to ask this next question. He did. "Did you hit on Blaise?"

"WHAT!? Did you really just ask me that Draco? Did you really?"

"Yes I did! And I would like an answer now, that is if it doesn't take you too long to think up a lie,"

"Oh, oh! That's rich coming from you! You know what just get out! If I wanted to hit on Blaise we'd be having sex right now, do you see me having sex with Blaise? No? I didn't think so. But maybe you will!"

He knew she was being spiteful , but he couldn't take the chance. He crossed the room in two large strides, grabbed her wrists and threw her on the bed behind her. She smirked as he got on top of her, as if she had been expecting this.

But honestly, she considered herself lucky that this is the way the evening played out. In truth she wasn't a naturally a manipulative person, and to act that way was quite draining. But that was close, much too close. This year seemed to be promising a whole lot of problems, and Hermione hadn't the slightest idea how she had maintained this front for so long, and even less of an idea how she was going to keep it up.

A few minutes later, this problem was the last thing on her mind, but her loud moans were the first thing on the minds of the two boys outside, much to their disgust and dismay. 

"That's bloody disgusting that is." Zabini said, as he descended the stairs into the common room, Hermione's moans still audible. Harry gave a forced look of disgust toward her room while making his way to his own. He closed the door and flopped down on the coach. For some strange reason he felt a pang of jealousy toward Malfoy. Half of him wished it was he, Harry, who was making her scream out in ecstasy. Get a hold of yourself Harry, it's Hermione you're thinking of, that's right disgusting.

After a few minutes of enduring Granger's moans, Harry finally had enough. He grabbed a sweatshirt and left the Head's wing in search of Ginny.  
Sure enough, he found her in the Gryffindor common room with Pavarti Patail and Lavender Brown. Harry never could figure out why Ginny, a girl of substance, hung out with these two girls who, as far as anyone could tell, shared a brain.

"Hey Gin. Uh, wanna patrol with me for a while? Granger's, well indisposed and we're suppose to have two people." He grinned boyishly at her, hopefully implying that patrolling was the last thing he wanted to do with her. She smiled back and got up, shoving her books in a bag.

"Sure Harry, that'd be fine."

They left the library, leaving Lavender and Pavarti to giggle and gossip. After a while of walking, Harry pushed Ginny into an open broom closet, shutting the door behind him and casting a silencing charm over the room. He grinned at Ginny as he pushed her playfully against the wall and began to kiss her. It's not Hermione but…wait dammit! Ginny's better than Hermione… Better.. It's a good thing it's not Granger, she's probably a lousy lay.


	4. Chapter 4

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 4

By

Adrienne Black

Blaise fell onto a couch in the Slytherin Common room exhausted. He had been searching for Potter all day, with no luck. He asked everyone he could think of if they knew where he was, but no one had seen him all day. Alright, Potter where are you? He was staring into the fire as Draco came in an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's up fucker?" Blaise asked curiously.

"That goddamned fucking Potter kicked me out of the Head's common room. Can that git even do that? And of course he waited until Hermione was in the bathroom to do it. He's probably hoping she fucks him or something…"

Draco continued to rambling on as Blaise mentally smacked himself. It never even occurred to him that Potter could be in his room. Not that it mattered, he wouldn't have been able to speak to him in front of Draco and Granger, it would have been too conspicuous.

"Do you think she would?" Draco finished to an uninterested Blaise.

"Would what?"

"Screw him!"

"What? Who? Potter? I don't even think Granger could sink that low," The words escaped Blaise before he could get a chance to twist the opportunity against Granger.

"Oh, well yeah I guess. I'll hex him into Monday if he touches her."

Blaise yawned and retreated to the common room, leaving Draco to fume over Potter, and not a moment too soon. Pansy had just sat on Draco's lap, who looked thoroughly disgusted and pushed her to the floor. She pouted for a bit then went to sit next to him, trying to put her head in his lap, which Draco didn't allow. Blaise stifled a laugh as he entered the Boy's Dormitory. 

Harry Potter awoke to a violent knocking on his door, followed by a loud yell "Oi! Potter! Get up you lazy ass!" He turned over in his bed, trying to ignore the annoying girl outside his room, but it kept getting insistently louder. Finally he got up and strode over to his door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Harry pulled the door open to find Hermione Granger tapping her foot impatiently. He rolled his eyes at the sight of her.

"Why the hell am I awake at," he glanced at his clock, "five o'clock on a Saturday?"

"We need to gather up all the Prefects, we need to start a schedule and start planning for the Winter Ball and…WAKE UP!"

Harry had leaned against the doorway and closed his eyes. He had a late night last night, and the last thing he wanted to do was talk to Granger about Head duties. The fact that this early-morning-schedule-making-Granger was completely out of left field for her.

"Can we talk about this later? I was up late last night," he said through a yawn.

"Ohhh no no no, we're doing this now. I'm not about to be the first Head Girl to throw a horrible Winter Ball."

"Well then can't you just do it without me then?"

"No you insufferable moron! Your Head Boy, I'm Head Girl, we have to do it together. God, what the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking making you Head Boy. Get up!" she snapped and walked down into the common room.

As she walked away Harry couldn't help but stare at her backside. It was rather nice. Another pang of jealousy surged through him as he realized Ferret Boy could do whatever he wanted to that ass, and all he could do was stare at it.

"Stop looking at me ass, Potter" she said over her shoulder.

He cursed her as she walked away, he didn't think he had been that obvious. He walked out of the doorway and into the bathroom. Before he started he needed a nice cold shower. Twenty minutes later he wrapped a towel around his waste and walked into his room. He couldn't help but notice Granger's eyes following him.

Where the hell is that slacker? Hermione thought to herself. God, I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not an irresponsible git. We could lose our positions for ruining the Winter Solstice Ball… She lost her train of thought as the 'Wonder Boy' walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Her jaw dropped a little. This was the first time she had ever seen Potter without a shirt on, and she had to admit, she didn't hate it. But I should. But you don't. Her eyes surveyed Potter's body. He had a six pack, not like the perfectly cut six-pack of Malfoy, but it was still there. He had those sexy increases on his pelvic bones. And for a brief instant she wanted him.

Snap out of it, this is Potter here.

Yeah, and Potter's hott.

Draco's better.

You tell yourself that then…

He's a Gryffindor.

I bet he's good in bed.

Stop it!

She blushed as he looked at her with a smirk. The cocky bastard. Now he's going to think I was looking at him. You were. Hermione spent the next five minutes debating with herself. Then Harry walked down the stairs, fully clothed in a brown and yellow stripped polo and washed out jeans. His hair was messy, as always. She had to hand it to him though, he found out how to work his unruly hair to his advantage. He looked like an Abercrombie model the way he wore it now. She cursed her muggle life, and her strange thoughts before turning her attention to Potter. She didn't realize she had been staring at him for an unusual amount of time.

"See something you like?" he said, sounding entirely too cocky.

"Hah, I hope you're not talking about yourself," she replied, forcing out a scoffing laugh.

"Yeah, well it's pretty obvious you want me."

"Sorry Potty, you're getting your signals crossed. You're a conceited, arrogant, cocky…"

"Good, now I know you can use a thesaurus. And I'm not arrogant, I'm charming."

"A blast-ended Skwert has more charm than you."

"Well, I'd like to see a blast-ended Skwert be as good in bed as I am."

"Alright, good I'm glad you shared that with me. Now if you don't mind, I think we should get to work. Or would you rather talk about your cockiness some more?"

"Well my charm is always a good thing to talk about, but I don't find you much of a conversationalist, so lets get started."

Hermione opened a manila folder, filled with empty schedule sheets as well as names of all the prefects, a meeting schedule, and a list of bands available for the Winter Ball. She separated them into piles along the table, and turned up to speak with Potter.

"Well, let's start with a meetings schedule. We'll need to plan around Quidditch, Wizard Chess Club, Charms Club and," she scowled, "The Harry Potter Fan Club." she said the last club with a disgusted tone.

"There's a Wizard Chess club? Oh and was that last one my fan club? Fancy that."

"Oh shove it Potter. Can we just work?"

"Yeah fine, so do you have those club schedules?"

"Yeah, Chess meets every Tuesday, Charms meets Saturday, your revolting fans meet every Saturday. They all meet at four. Quidditch will be a tad more difficult because practices vary."

After four hour of arranging, and rearranging Prefect schedules they finally came to one that would fit everyone's week. They also set up patrolling shifts and finally thought up passwords for the Prefect special rooms. They finished at nine o'clock, just in time to catch the last half hour of breakfast.

"God I'm glad that's over. The only thing is we haven't even touched on the Winter Ball, but I guess it'd be better if we did that during the Prefect meetings. Besides, there's still a good few months before it even takes place, but still… Well, I'll go post these." 

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. He was waking up now and couldn't help but notice her attitude. How odd she was being. He had the impression that she was a slacking, prissy, snob whose Daddy paid her way into the Head Girl's position. And here, quite to the contrary, was know-it-all, schedule-making, task-oriented Slytherin Granger.

He got up, and followed Granger out the door, but instead of turning left to the go to the Great hall, he veered right to Gryffindor common room. 

Hermione hurried out of the common room, a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't help but stare at Harry the entire time. Harry? No, Potter. She just couldn't erase his chest from her mind. She shook her head, pinning up the schedules in all the House Common Rooms. Since she was Head Girl she had omni-house password privileges. After she finished she raced down to The Great Hall for the last fifteen minutes of breakfast. Unfortunately she bumped, literally bumped, into Professor Snape as she was running down to eat. She collided with him, and while he didn't move at all, she landed on her backside, all her books and schedules scattering across the corridor.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't see you." she apologized hastily.

"It's quite alright Miss. Granger. May I ask where you are headed?"

She liked Snape for one reason only: he favored Slytherin members above all the other students. Had anyone else but a Slytherin ran into him, as she just did, they would have received detention and at least fifty points from their house for not paying attention. Other than this reason, she wasn't very fond of the Potions master.

"Just on my way to breakfast."

"It's rather late, what, may I inquire, kept you? Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were there." He said slyly. Truth be the matter, she was sure Snape wasn't very fond of her either. If she wasn't in Slytherin she thought he might despise her. This was clearly his way of noising around her business. He probably thought she had been making all kinds of trouble.

"Well Professor, Potter and I had to make up Prefect meeting schedules. A most grueling task given the company I had to endure," she hoped this would soften him up, since she knew as well as anyone else Snape despised Potter and his wonder-friends.

"Ah, quite understandable. Well don't let me keep you Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor. I hope you have an enjoyable Saturday," she smiled, and continued on her way.

Professor Snape stalked off to his office. The insufferable mudblood ran into him, and because she was a Slytherin (for God knows what reason) he couldn't take any points, or even reprimand her. She was Malfoy's little pet, which infuriated him even more. How could that boy not know, not realize. Even Zabini could tell there was something wrong with the girl. The worst part was, he couldn't even announce her for the disgrace she is, for it would sully the pure name of Slytherin. All he could do is hope it revealed itself in time. Thank goodness he was an accomplished occlumens, otherwise he might have treated the girl favorably.


	5. Chapter 5

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 5

By

Adrienne Black

Draco shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth violently. He hadn't seen Hermione all morning, and he couldn't help but think she was with Potter, because he was absent from breakfast as well. Just then the Hall doors opened, and in waltzed Potter, looking like he owned the place. He grinned at Ginny, and sat down next to her. Once again, he couldn't help but notice he didn't kiss her, like he always did. He began to get impatient, then annoyed, then angry. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione still wasn't at breakfast. Draco got up and intended to go look for her, when the Great Hall doors opened for a second time. Hermione came in, looking flushed. She sat next to Draco, kissing him on the cheek-which she never did.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"Doing Prefect schedules Draco, calm down."

"You look like you've been having sex." he spat at her.

"Excuse me? I ran into Snape on the way down. Really, ran into him. Draco, stop. Let go of my arm." She said, for he had grabbed onto her wrist.

"Well why was Potter late too then?"

"He's Head Boy, Malfoy, he has to do schedules with me. Now let go of me."

"You're such a whore."

"That's an insult Draco, I would never stoop as low as Potter. You're as low as I can bring myself to do." she sneered at him, wrenching her arm from his grip. Before he could say another word she was out of the Great Hall. Draco got up and followed her.

She seemed to be going to the Slytherin Common Room, which was never good. There was too much gossip brewing already. It was common knowledge that their relationship had been on edge since the end of 6th year, and her storming in to cause a scene wouldn't help, and all this gossip somehow always swam right into his father's ears. He cursed to himself.

"Mione'! Wait! I'm sorry!" He called out. He knew he was right, and she was wrong, but his reputation would be ruined if she slept with another Slytherin. Slytherins have no respect, and they weren't to be trusted.

"Draco you've made it perfectly clear that you think I'm a slut, I think that's all we need to say to each other." She choked out. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, bad morning, please forgive me, don't cry," he said hastily, unaware that she was crying by will, emotion had nothing to do with it.

"I… just…w-why do we f-f-fight so much!" she said between chocking sobs. "I can't do it anymore D-Draco! It's too hard!" she wailed, putting her head on his shoulders. How could he possible see the manipulative smirk playing over her lips. She knew it was wrong to trick him, but what could she do? Draco was her entire image, if he was gone so was her secret.

"I'm sorry, Mione' this is all my fault, we won't fight anymore, I trust you." he said, rather untruthfully. But Hermione was his world, if she broke up with him… well he didn't want to think about it just now.

"Are you s-sure?" she sobbed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

She hugged him again, smirking on his shoulders. She pulled away from him and nodded. Picking her bag up off the ground she looked at him with a half smile.

"I need to be alone I'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Y-yeah"

With that she turned around, and walked away, leaving Draco feeling miserable. I'm a bloody git, I can't believe I made her cry! I feel like such an ass…of course she wants to be alone…Her and Potter? God what's wrong with me!

Blaise lingered in the Great Hall, making sure he and Potter were the last ones out the large oak doors. He had a plan, he was going to get Granger, he was going to make sure Draco didn't throw his life away with that slut. Even Pansy would be better than her. He got off the bench at the same moment as Potter, and followed him into an empty corridor. He grinned and yelled out "Wotcher Potter, we need to talk."

"About what Zabini? Make it quick I have to meet Ron and Ginny."

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Blaise stood in front of Harry, not really sure how to approach the subject of Hermione. He must have been silent for a while because Harry turned around and said:

"I don't have time for this Zabini," and began to walk away.

"Ohh, yes you do. What do you think of Granger?" he blurted out. Honesty is the best policy…well sort of.

"She's a bitch, a slut, and a right pain in the arse. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a proposition for you. You and Granger live in close quarters and…"

"Good job Zabini, did you figure that out all for yourself?"

"Actually yes, Potter. Anyway, I want you to spy on her. I want you to find every bit of incriminating information about her that there is to find. Everyone has something to hide, and I think hers will ruin her. You want that every bit as much as I do."

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, don't you? What is Malfoy and Granger under the stairs, ready to hex me if I so much as nod? I'm not buying this. Your Malfoy's best friends." Harry started to walk away, but Blaise grabbed his arm. Harry's free arm shot to his wand, but Blaise continued hastily. This needed to work, it was his only plan. 

"That's exactly why I'm asking you to do this. If she doesn't have anything to hide, then she's not who I think she is, but if she does, well then it proves she's not good enough for Draco. Wouldn't live up to his family name."

Harry let out a laugh.

"What are you on about? Lucius screws everything with big boobs and a nice ass. He has more secrets than Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione would fit right in."

"Watch it, Potter, I may be striking up a deal with you, but that doesn't mean you can insult the Malfoys. He let go of Harry's arm, and turned around. "Just think about it. You can get back to me later." 

Well, thought Blaise, I'd say that was a complete failure. 

Saturday evening finds Hermione curled up on the couch reading one of her favorite books: The Poisonwood Bible. She must have read it seven times, but it never bored her. Every time she read it she came upon a new understanding of the theme, or plot, or character. It was like reading a new book every time.

Hermione felt her crying charade worked perfectly. Once again, Draco was her string puppet. She had gotten worried for a bit, things had never been that rocky between them before. But, alas, things all worked out to her advantage. They always did.

She knew it was a bit risky to read a well-known muggle book in Hogwarts. She could easily be figured out, but this was her private common room, after all. And no doubt Potter was out with the little blood traitors. She figured he wouldn't be back anytime soon, so what's the hurry? Little did she know that after Harry's run in with Blaise, he took a little detour to the common room. But since Hermione was unaware of that she just sank deep into her book, and didn't even realize that Harry had walked into through the portrait hole.

"Oi, Granger, is that a muggle book you've got there?" He grabbed the book from her before she even knew what was happening. "Ha! I think it is. The proud pureblood reading a muggle author, never thought I'd see the… hey you would've had to been in a muggle booksto.."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had jumped up from the couch, snatched her book back and smacked him over the head with it.

"For you information, Potty, I confiscated it from a second year. Thought it was unconventional school reading. I was just skimming through it when you stuck your ugly face where it didn't belong." It was a lie, yes, and not a very good one, but it was the best she could think off in such a short amount of time.

"Tsk tsk, didn't your Parents teach you not to lie, or throw hurtful insults at people who don't deserve them? I'm disappointed in you," he teased.

"Oh grow up you arrogant bastard. And stop staring at my chest! Do you mind!"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well I do!" She took her book and stormed into her dormitory.

Harry was no idiot, he did manage to become Head Boy after all, the signs would all come together eventually, and Hermione knew she needed to be more careful. 

Potter entered his bedroom with a head full of Zabini's words. Everyone has something to hide… He hadn't believe that Hermione (Hermione? No Granger) Was anything more than a normal Slytherin, the whole nasty lot of them harbored at least a dozen secrets. But now, well, what was Granger doing with a muggle book? And he knew it was muggle, he had seen it on the Dursley's shelves over the summer, and Merlin knows nothing but normal makes it's way into that house. So why did she have it?

And that books was the size of their Transfiguration textbook, no way it belonged to a second year.

But what could that possibly mean? So Granger read a muggle book, even though she's a muggle-hating Slytherin. And so she was bossy and organized even though she pretended to be a slacker and a slut. People changed around others all the time, but then why couldn't he get Zabini's words out of his head?

Maybe he could snoop around a bit, not for Zabini of course, just to settle his own curiosity. What could that hurt?

It never crossed Harry Potter's mind that Hermione could hid anything as tremendous as she was, or that she had many secrets, all of which could condemn her in the Wizarding world. But if it had crossed his mind, and he did know her secrets, he might then wonder: Why had all this happened to Hermione Granger? 


	6. Chapter 6

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 6

By

Adrienne Black

A month came and went, and before anyone knew it, it was the day before Halloween. The atmosphere in Hogwarts was thick was anticipation, for the Halloween feast was only surpassed by the Christmas feast, and more than one house was planning on having a party. But Hermione, well she was a different story. She positively despised Halloween. Considering it an obnoxiously barbaric holiday. She was only looking forward to one thing, and that was her date with Draco.

Hermione felt silly, but she was excited. Draco was going to take her into Hogsmead for the day, which meant (hopefully) a romantic evening without fighting. Romantic? On Halloween? Well, she had to admit Halloween isn't the best night for romance, but she had to take what she could get.

It was 9:00 am when Hermione started to get ready, thankful for a day when she could dress normally. She threw on a dusty rose colored blazer with three brown buttons going down the bottom, under which she wore medium green tank top with a faint flower design on the side, which was, unfortunately, covered by the blazer and a pair of tightly fitting blue jeans. She looked in the mirror, this doesn't look right at all. Her appearance was positively dark. Needless to say it didn't coincide with her outfit. She sighed, she loved these clothes, but how would she explain her peppy outfit to, well, anyone?

She heaved another sigh as she threw herself onto her bed. How ridiculous was this? She couldn't even wear what she wanted to wear! There was a knock at her door. Before she could even answer it was sliding open, standing behind it was Potter. Hermione glared at him.

"Tell me, Wonder boy, what's the point of knocking if you aren't even going to wait for a reply?" She scowled at him, realizing he would probably ask her about her clothes.  
"Ah, you know, manners and such….what are you wearing?" He was chuckling slightly and Hermione couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Clothes Potter. That is what these-" she pulled on her shirt "-are called.

"I know what clothes are Granger, I am asking why are you wearing pink?" 

"Why are you here? I'm busy."

"Yeah you look it." He said sardonically. "Anyway, McGonagall wants to see you."

"Aww. Playing messenger boy, how cute."

"I know you think I'm cute." He smirked and walked out of the room, leaving a glaring Hermione behind.

Hermione got off her bed, glancing in the mirror one last time, she looked so good. But she supposed this was only acceptable in front of her muggle… 'friends', for lack of a better word. She pulled the blazer and shirt off, putting on a simple charcoal gray sweater and a sliver necklace in their place. She grabbed her bag and trudged out of her room, avoiding eye contact with Potter as she walked out the portrait hole.

Walking down the corridor, taking a left, two rights then finally another left, Hermione wondered what McGonagall could possibly want. She stopped in front of the big oak door leading into the Professor's office, butterflies whirling around in her stomach. She had no idea why, but every time she talked to a professor she got nervous. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before the door swung open.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, glad you could make it. Tea?"

"Uh, no thank you Professor, I'm just on my way to Hogsmead, so I should save an appetite." She smiled, confused, McGonagall wasn't one to beat around the bush, and she was being awfully kind.

"Of course, of course. Well I suppose your wondering why you've been called to my office?"

"Well, yes, Professor."

Draco was in the front entrance, irritably pacing as numerous couples came and left the castle. He felt himself getting more and more aggravated. What in Merlin's name was taking her so long? His mind immediately jumped to Potter, and it is then when he cannot help but to think his entire relationship is a waste of time. But, alas, 'to fail is not to be a Malfoy' as his father often told him.

"Oh Draco! I'm so glad I caught you, I wanted to give you this! I do hope you like it, it took me such a long time to find, where's Hermione? She won't mind that I'm giving this to you I hope? Well of course she won't! Hehe" Came Pansy's annoying voice from behind him, so sudden he almost jumped. She thrust a seasonally decorated package in his arms, speaking with a speed that would match Pavarti's.

"Yeah. Thanks." Draco replied, stuffing the relatively small parcel into his coat pocket. "You do know it's not tradition to give gifts on Halloween? Right?"

"Hehe, of course I know that silly!" she squealed flirtatiously, placing a hand on his arm, which he shook off. "I just saw this and it screamed Draco, so I thought I'd pick it up for you."

"Ehm, Parkinson, I wonder how my boyfriend can help you? Perhaps you were hoping he could direct you to the nearest whore house?" Came Hermione's cold voice from the top of the stairwell. Pansy jumped and scampered away from Draco.

"N-no, no I was just k-keeping him company until you arrived." Pansy stammered nervously.

"Of course you were. But I'm here now. So, you can leave." Replied Hermione's callously.

Pansy nodded and scurried away, knocking a few third years down on her way down the hall. Hermione watched her go, then turned her gaze back to Draco. Normally this is when she would yell at him, screaming about Pansy and how he should have done that by himself, so as if by habit, Draco clenched.

But to his surprise, she didn't. She jogged down the steps, her feet light, indicating she was in a pleasant mood, and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled up at him almost girlishly.

"Why, your in a delightful mood."

"Of course I am, I'm excited for our date." She lied.

"Well so am I." He wrapped his arm around her, and began to steer her down the path to Hogsmead. Draco desperately wanted to ask her why she was so late, but didn't want to spoil her mood, so he let it go. These were the moments when he loved her, these moments were the basis of their relationship, as pathetic as that sounds.

"So where are we going? I'm not underdressed am I?"

"No, you look wonderful. Actually, we're going to The Veneficus." 

"You dreadful liar! I am so underdressed. Let me run back up to the castle to change, I'll just be a quick moment." 

"There's no need for that."

"Of course there is! I'm in a sweater and jeans! The Veneficus is a dress robes and gowns place! Your not even dressed properly. Wait. Since when is The Veneficus open in the morning hours?" She asked, Draco only smirked.

"Oh, right yes, it's not. But, well I forgot to mention-" they stopped and Draco turned to face her. "-they'll be open for us, considering I bought the place for two hours."

A huge smile lit up Hermione's face as she brought her lips to Draco's. He knew she would love this.

"Oh, Draco, that's amazing. Your amazing."

They worked there way to the far end of town, away from Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop and the Shrieking Shack to the polished end of Hogsmead, where most of the students couldn't afford to look in the windows.

They entered The Veneficus, greeted by the manager in the most respectful tones. "Good morning Master Malfoy. Please sit anywhere you'd like, a waiter will be with you in a few moments." Draco nodded and looked around, the place was nice, but not overly magnificent. It had white walls adorned with many priceless paintings. As soon as you walked in a large, widening, marble staircase commanded you attention, leading up to the V.I.P. lounge and the balcony tables. The hostesses stand, which stood next to the staircase, was empty for tonight as there was no need for her with only two costumers. Draco and Hermione handed their coats to a waiter and turned into the main dinning area. It was brilliantly illuminated by the morning sun, giving it a fresh feel. The table linen changes ever meal and this morning they were a fresh yellow, with a cream runner going down the center. Each table has a array of flowers, which were constantly fresh and were set with silver utensils, porcelain plates and crystal glasses filled with juice. Looking up the ceiling was painted as a gorgeous representation of the creation of the earth that would give the Sistine Chapel a run for it's money.

Draco turned to Hermione, offering his arm, and leading her to the best table in the house, right next to the huge windows. He pulled her chair out for her, receiving a slight disapproving sound from her. She never did like his chivalrous attitude that had been burned into his upbringing by his mother. "You, unlike your father, will learn to respect women if it costs me my wand." she would always say to him in those sharp tones that made him flinch.

He took his seat and grabbed a menu, Hermione did the same. They were silent for a while, until the waiter came over asking them for their order. Hermione had decided on the Banana Cream Frittata and Draco went with the Baked Pecan French Toast. The waiter shuffled away for what felt like moments and returned with their dishes.

"So what was Parkinson bothering you about?"

"Oh you know, pining for me as usual. She got me some Halloween present."

Hermione glared. "Oh? And what was it?"

"I've no idea, haven't opened it yet."

"And you won't. Give it here."

Draco knew better than to argue with her, she would win, of course. So he plunged his hand into his pocket and retrieved the package, handing it to her, wondering if she was planning on destroying it.

Hermione grabbed it and immediately began to open it. It was obviously wrapped by magic because she soon found she couldn't get the damn paper off. She glared at the package. "That bitch" she muttered to herself. She looked up at Draco, who was apparently too busy eating his dragon to notice what was going on with her. "Draco" she snapped. "Apparently your girlfriend decided to wrap it so only you could open it."

Draco shook his head. Despite being the biggest flirt in the castle Hermione was notoriously jealous, even where she didn't have to be, and she wasn't taking it upon herself to hide it tonight.

"She isn't me girlfriend Hermione, you are. Well do you want me to open it? Or throw it away?"

She thrust the package back to him. "I don't care." She went back to eating her meal, and he shook his head at her again.

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous, let's have a good night."

She smiled at him and nodded. They finished their breakfast and walked back out onto the street. Draco was surprised at how well she was behaving, normally they couldn't be together for even a few minutes before they got to arguing. This was refreshing, and he wished she could behave like this in front of Blaise, so he could see how she really was.

But it was this attitude of hers that sincerely confused him. She was usually such a cold hearted, well, Slytherin, how could she make a total transformation into what she was now? She didn't seem like a Slytherin now, she wasn't like anyone he ever knew. Slytherins didn't interest him, a bunch of manipulative whores wasn't what he wanted, and Hermione wasn't one half the time, and was the other half. He laughed to himself, he was having a meaningful relationship with half a person, how odd!

They got to the common sections of Hogsmead soon enough, encountering jealous stares as they pushed their way through to Honeydukes. Their date was officially over when the met Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle at the candy shop's entrance. Blaise looked from Draco's arm around Hermione's waste to her ridiculously sincere smile and Draco could tell his mind was flushed with disapproval.

"Blaise, is something troubling you? You look positively awkward." Hermione asked politely.

Before Blaise could answer Draco swerved in to run interference. It wasn't often he had a good day with Hermione and he wasn't going to let his idiot friends ruin it.

"Why don't we go inside, I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle can't wait to eat."

They walked into Honeydukes and Hermione let out a gasp of shock. Draco looked around, trying to find what had surprised her and could find nothing that would matter to her. He shrugged and took his arm off of her as he picked up a humungous Caramel Pumpkin that needed all his strength to lift. 

Hermione left Draco's side, striding over to what had made her gasp. There, directly ahead of her were Harry Potter and Pavarti Patil, looking as though they were about to have sex right there in the store. Hermione glared as Pavarti picked up some purring chocolate cats, squealing over their cuteness, and marching up to the register to pay for them. Hermione took this opportunity to push her way to Harry's side, nonchalantly pretending to look at some candy quills. Quite to her satisfaction Harry seemed to take notice of her almost immediately and smirked.

"You don't seem the type who would chew on candy quills." He said playfully.

"And you don't seem the type to date Pavarti Patil." she replied.

"Oh and you know my taste in women?"

"And you know my taste in candy?"

"Ha, be careful Hermione, you're beginning to sound as if you care." He said in her ear as he looked at the candy on the other side of her.

"Don't call me Hermione." 

"That's your name. What else should I call you? Satan?"

"I prefer to be called "ruler of all things evil" actually." She turned to face him, aggravation bubbling up inside of her. She didn't even know why she was getting so angry, it wasn't as if she cared. Or did she?

"I'm sure you do--" but he got cut off by Pavarti who was calling for him by the register. She seemed to be a little upset that he hadn't offered to pay but, in any case, was ready to leave. He nodded to Hermione in a cocky manner and left with his arm draped around Pavarti's side. 

Hermione let out an angry breath and found Draco, she had been having such a good day. That very morning McGonagall had given her the best of news and now, well she felt like she had been cheated on or something. Which was just preposterous. She would have to be dating, or in the very least she would have to like Harry to warrant having these feelings and she did neither!

"Everything okay babe?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine"

She would not have been 'fine' however, had she noticed Blaise watching her and Harry from a secluded corner where there entire conversation was audible. She would not have been 'fine' if she had seen the smirk plastered on his face, a smirk that could only be saying "I got you.


	7. Chapter 7

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 7

By

Adrienne Black

Meanwhile, in the Slytherins dorms, Pansy Parkinson was storming about the common room in a most foreboding manner. Terrified first years had long since fled the room in a ridiculous panic, and every other Slytherin in the room had retreated to a far corner. A young girl in sixth year with ebony hair known as Penelope walked through the statue hole, a tense atmosphere greeted her. Pansy saw her look around the room, finding her friends and immediately ran over to them, whisper frantically. Pansy could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation but it was enough to enrage her further.

"What's up with Parkinson?"

"No one knows, she's just in a foul mood, hasn't talked for ages."

"Oh, I know what's the matter with her. Granger."

"What about Granger, what happened?"

The black haired girl related the morning events to her three friends. She tried to keep her voice down as much as possible, but teenage girls rarely have any idea of how loud they actually are, so by the time she got to the middle of her tale the entire common room knew exactly why Pansy was so foul. Upon the completion to the story the group of girls began to giggle uncontrollably.

"How positively embarrassing!" a girl with dyed blue hair whispered.

Pansy's nostrils flared as she turned on her heals and strode over the obnoxious group. All four of the girls grew quite as she advanced upon them. None of them saw Pansy's hand plunge into her robe pocket. None of them heard a spell being uttered, and none of them thought Pansy was as crazy as she, apparently, was.

Where once all four of the girls were completely, deathly silent, they now were all screeching as their black haired friend transformed before their very eyes. Penelope began shrieking a horrible, blood curling scream, Pansy just laughed. The girls head was shrinking in a horribly quick speed. The entire common room, with the exception of Penelope's friends, was as silent as if death was upon them, they all stared horrified, their gaze transfixed on Pansy, but none of them made a move to help Penelope. They were, after all, Slytherins.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when it seemed as though Pansy was going to let Penelope's head shrink into oblivious, Pansy lifted the curse, grinning like a mad woman. Pansy bent down and grabbed the girls chin, which was thankfully back to a normal size.

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about."

The girl was too petrified too speak, too petrified to even nod. Nodding to herself, Pansy turned on her heal and swept up to her dorm room. She slammed the door shut behind her and sunk down to the floor, her back to the wall.

What did she just do? She was never this kind of witch, this was Hermione or Blaise, this wasn't her. So what the girl was running her mouth, who in this damned school didn't? But that girl made her so mad. What did she know? Draco does love me. He does. He just couldn't love that…that… Granger. She treated him like a gnome, how could he love her? No, he didn't. He loves me. 

But Pansy knew that wasn't true. And it was this that made her crazy, crazy enough to shrink a girl's head.

Hermione pulled herself together, she wouldn't let him get to her. This was a happy day, she was having fun, they were off to a robes shop, she was going to get to shop, it was going to be okay.

She grabbed Draco's arm and strode down the street, admiring the beautiful autumn colors. She, Draco, Blaise, his date, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint (who had failed four times) were going to do some Halloween shopping for the parties tonight.

It seemed that every year each house had a sort of 'underground' Halloween party. It was almost a competition, so, of course, Slytherin and Gryffindor always went head to head. More often then not Slytherin came out on top. Sure the house may not always win the Quidditch Cup, or the House Cup, or put one of it's wizards in the Triwizard Tournament, but they did know how to throw a good party.

The group walked into a high-end shop "Tituba's Closet" and began searching through the clothes. Draco and Hermione went to opposite sides of the store (which was surprisingly large), and Hermione found a few garments she wanted to try on. She walked into an unoccupied dressing room and shut the door behind her. As she turned around she gave out a soft gasp. A hand grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Before she knew what was happening her wand was in the hand of the stranger.

It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize who the stranger was, and when she did she bubbled with rage. It was no stranger at all, it was Blaise Zabini, staring down at her with an expression of utmost disdain.

"Zabini, what in the hell do you think your doing. Let go of me."

"What the hell do you think your doing talking to Potter about eh?"

Thank Merlin Hermione had grown up with a deceitful face, otherwise it might have been apparent to Zabini that she was genuinely frightened. She hadn't thought anyone had seen her, the store had been so crowded. But she had been wrong, and Zabini had seen their conversation, had seen the jealousy on her face as Potter walked out with Pavarti and had seen how close Potter had gotten to her ear. This was not good. So, Hermione had to think quick and be clever. Then it hit her.

"Oh that doesn't really concern you, does it? But what does concern you is the compromising position it would seem we are in to, say, Draco. How would he like you pressed against me like this? I would think he'd be quite pleased, eh?"

She pushed her hips into his, watching his face for a sign of weakness, but then realizing that was foolish. They had been brought up the same way, just differently. He wasn't about to show any sign of weakness and neither was she. 

Blaise slammed her against the wall again, she wasn't expecting that. Her eyes met his and narrowed at the sight of him.

"You think he'd blame me? Or would he blame you, for looking like a whore, or would he blame himself for not believing me. My bet would be on you, Granger. Calling him in here would just confirm what I've been saying all along." he leaned in closer to her ear, his lips grazing the lobe as he spoke. "I've got you Granger, just step on a few more toes and the dance'll be over." He chuckled and then POP, he was gone, her wand falling to the ground below where he held it.

Hermione kicked the wall. Today had been a good day.

The day had come and gone and it was finally Halloween night, ten o'clock meant parties were beginning and professors were sleeping. No one (except maybe first years, who weren't even invited to these parties) was under the pretense that the professors were oblivious to the night's activities, it's just that none of the professors cared, some of them even promoted the inter-house relationship that seemed to be created as a result.

So, needless to say, Harry was excited. He left the Halloween feast a little early, as did every other 7th year, and headed straight to his dorm room to begin getting ready. He hadn't told Granger yet, but he had planned a party for their common room.

He was walking so fast down the corridor, not even watching where he was going that he bumped into something with obnoxious red hair. He almost fell to the floor, but steadied himself with a few steps, the same couldn't be said for Ron Weasley.

"Oi! Watch out Potter."

"Since when do you call me Potter, Ron?" Harry asked, half-laughing. He thought Ron was kidding.

"Since my sister saw you in Hogsmead with Pavarti!"

Harry froze.

"Yeah, she's been bloody crying all day! And I thought you'd be good to her! You're a slimy git, that's what you are."

Harry didn't say anything, sure he would have liked to very much, but nothing came to mind. He hadn't even thought of Ginny when Pavarti asked him to Hogsmead.

"Well! Your not even going to say anything? Well that's bloody brilliant."

"Ron, you have to know I didn't do it on purpose, I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, so now you don't even think about my sister? Or her feelings?"

"Ron, you know it's not like that… calm down and can we talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Why are you getting so worked up, you never wanted me to date Ginny anyway."

"Right! So this wouldn't happen!" And with that Ron stormed down the hallway, knocking over a suit of armor and a couple third years, who spewed some choice words after him.

Well wasn't that just perfect. He hadn't even thought about Ginny, or Ron. But that was the problem wasn't it? He would just have to apologize to her tonight, and explain himself. He began walking again, toward his dorm room, thinking of how he would approach Ginny. And the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. When he arrived to the portrait hole he muttered the password (Meriwether) and strode in quickly.

He flicked his wand, muttering Patria Decortum. The room instantly transformed itself. The couch zoomed to the wall, the modest kitchenette table turned into a large buffet table full of chocolates and Halloween decorations, balloons that changed from orange to black filled the ceiling, and some music began to play. Harry flicked his wand again, and as a final touch made the fire flash the words "Happy Halloween". He nodded to himself, content with the room. Everyone knew the Head Boy and Girl's party was always the best, and he didn't want to disappoint.

He hurried to his room to get ready, he didn't want to tell Granger until the last possible moment. He went straight to his wardrobe and began getting dressed. He had half of his shirt on when he heard an angry banging on his door, followed by a defining yell from his roommate. 

"Potter! What the hell are these decorations doing in here!" She banged on the door again. "Potter get out here and explain this!" She banged again and again until finally the door opened.

"What is this?" She asked shrilly, holding a balloon in her hand.

"Well that would be a balloon, Granger."

"Don't be stupid I know what it is, what is it doing in the common room?"

"Well, if you already knew, then why did you ask? It seems a bit silly to me."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Stop making references to my ass, it makes me uncomfortable."

She let out a loud shriek and marched across the hall to her dorm, slamming the door shut behind her.

Well it's not as though she blamed him for wanting to throw a party, and she probably would have been on board with it had she had the day she thought she would have. But Zabini had to ruin it all, and after McGonagall had given her such fantastic news…

As much as she had hoped she would be able to hide in her rooms for the entire night, she would simply have to attend the party. She couldn't let Zabini think he had won, as he most certainly had not. She would just have to suck it up. After all, she hadn't endured six years of betraying her personality to have it all ruined in one month.

What was wrong with her this year? She had successfully completed six years in Hogwarts, among people she distrusted, with a family who despised her and she had done it all perfectly. Why was it so hard for her to keep it together now? She let out a sigh. She had no idea.

She got off her bed and strode over to her closet. She quickly threw on a deep purple t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and black boots. Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled her door open. The noise of a festive party greeted her as she descended the stairs. She looked around the room, it was as she expected; mostly Gryffindors…figures.

Hermione made her way through the masses of people, until finally she came upon a familiar face. It was Stephen Cornfoot, one of Hermione's ex-boyfriends. She had only dated in for a month or so, in sixth year when she and Draco had taken a 'break'. When he had found out about it Stephen spent three months in the Hospital Wing with perpetual boils on his penis. She tapped the tall blonde on his shoulder, not sure whether he would speak to her or run away screaming. To her relief he turned around with a welcoming smile plastered on his handsome features.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. Haven't talked to you since…well in a while. How's Malfoy working out for you?"

"Not as well as you worked me." Hermione giggled, she did enjoy teasing him.

"Oh, well I knew that."

"I'm sure you did."

"There are a lot of people here eh?"

"Mmm. But no Draco."

"Ah, well they knew I would be here, they probably didn't want to be overshadowed."

"Well aren't we cocky?"

"Don't act so put off. I distinctly remember you liking it."

"Ha. Well to be honest I'm surprised you didn't run through the door at the sight of me."

"For Merlin's sake your not a vampire."

"No. I suppose your right."

"Besides I'll take my chances to talk to you."

"Keep it in your pants, if you still have one." She laughed. So did he.

"Came out of your room to play then, eh Granger?"

Hermione turned around to see a sneering Potter, looking very uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm having a conversation here, Wonder-boy. Where are your manners?"

"Ah, well it's hanging out with your virginity of course."

"Oh your so clever." she turned back to Stephen, but he had gone. Behind her Hermione heard Potter's laughter and felt enraged. Why wouldn't anyone allow her to carry on a simple conversation! She let out a sigh of rage and headed for the door.

Hermione spent the rest of Halloween alone, in a broom closet.


	8. Chapter 8

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 8

By

Adrienne Black

Harry woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He was still feeling a bit drunk, nothing a quick spell couldn't fix. He cursed Halloween for occurring on a Tuesday, and cursed Snape even more for have a class at 8:30am.

Harry brought himself to roll out of bed, feeling a large draft as he unwrapped himself from his sheets. It was then that he found himself completely naked, and while some men slept starkers, he was not one of them. He turned around to see a glimpse of fiery red hair poking out of his bulky comforter. If anyone had been in the room to see him, they would have thought Harry's expression was quite odd, for a look of sheer concentration painted his features. He could not for the life of himself remember how Ginny had gotten into his bed, and that was something a guy usually remembered.

Well not remembering the fact did not make it any less of a fact, and Harry felt resigned to accept it (it's not like it hadn't happened before) and left the room to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, at 7:56am, Harry had finished showering and reentered his dormitory to find Ginny up and dressed, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his mirror putting on make-up. She turned her head, watching Harry as he put on his uniform.

"So, Harry… I know we weren't able to talk yesterday night… but I think we should now…"

Harry knew where this was going. He also knew that any guy with half a brain and fully-functioning hormones would face a mountain troll for the chance that Ginny was about to give him. He also knew that two weeks ago he would have been across the room already, hugging her and telling her that she was the one. But it was not two weeks ago, it was now, and now he did not feel that way, although he wasn't sure why. So what should he do? Date Ginny, knowing fully well that he wasn't fully committed to her, or let her down easily, and admit to himself that there was a disturbing reason for his sudden shift of desires. 

"Your right, Gin, we should talk…" 

Hermione's woke up, at 7:56am the very same morning with a mop stick poking into her armpit and a sponge flopping up and down on top of her head. She was groggy, to say the least. She felt like she had slept forever, but had gotten no sleep. Well, wouldn't anyone after spending a full night sleeping on the floor of a broom closet? She groaned, smacking the sponge off of her head and lifted herself up using a nearby shelf. Her legs were asleep--how perfect.

After walking around in a circle for a good two minutes the circulation had returned to her legs and she was able to make her way to her dormitory. She was eternally thankful that everyone was still in the Great Hall for breakfast, as she didn't encounter anyone or anything but a suit of armor. She muttered the password and the portrait sung open with a growl from the lion.

She quickly threw on one of her altered uniforms and a black and green striped head band, tied at the nape of her neck. She had only four minutes to get to class by the time she ran out the door, muttering the spell for her make-up and hair as she ran down the corridor, headed toward the dungeons. She was crunched for time, and unlike most Slytherins, she wasn't granted lenience for her tardiness from Snape. With a minute to spare, Hermione sprinted into the classroom and took her seat in the back of the room. Turning to her right, where she had expected Draco to be sitting, she found an empty seat. She scanned the room, spotting Draco sitting next to Blaise. His expression was half apologetic for not sitting with her (clearly he hadn't expected her to show up) and half furious.

She couldn't really blame him. For Merlin's sake she couldn't have been found anywhere last night, and Draco probably thought something despicable of her.

The bell rang just as Potter dashed into the room. Technically he was on time, but Snape grinned evilly and swept over to Harry's seat.

"Well, how nice of Potter to join us. Thought you'd roll out of bed to grace us with your presence? Typical. 20 points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

Potter's fists clenched and his face started to get red.

"But I was on time!"

"Were you, or were you not in your seat when the bell rang, Potter?"

"No. But I was in the room!" 

"That just isn't good enough Potter. The rest of the class managed to be in their seats when the bell rang, so how is it you could not?"

"Malfoy's been late loads of times, you've never taken points from him!"

"20 more points from Gryffindor I think." With that Snape turned on his heel and headed toward the chalk board. With little flicks of his wand directions appeared in bright white letters.

MEMORY POTION  
-Main Ingredient: Joberknoll feathers  
1. Fill cauldron with 7 liters of Acromantula blood.  
2. Simmer for 23 minutes, 18 seconds.  
3. Add 3 grams of thinly diced Gurdyroot.  
4. Stir seven times counterclockwise, 2 times clockwise.  
5. Heat until liquid turns a hazy green.  
6. Stir in 2 mL of pixie saliva-Potion will steam immediately.  
7. Add Bobuter puss dipped Joberknoll feathers.  
8. Stir for 37 minutes clockwise. Liquid will be dusty orange is executed properly.

A filled vile of the potion will be expected on my desk at the end of the second period for a grade.

Snape turned to the class "You may begin." and sweep away to his office. Some may think it unwise to leave a group of teenagers of opposing houses in a room with magic wands and poisonous ingredients, but Snape did not.

"40 points, Potter. That's harsh. I guess we know who won't be winning the House Cup this year eh?" 

"Mm, but then again Gryffindors don't cheat. I don't suppose you know anything about that."

"You mean about losing? No, can't say that I do."

"Oh shove it Zabini." 

Hermione raised her head from her notebook as the two boys hurled insults at each other. How petulant. Shaking her head she went back to work and in an hours time she had produced a flawless Memory Potion. She poured some of the orange liquid in to a vile and brought it to Snape's desk. Snape, who had recently returned to the classroom and was grading papers raised his head and nodded. Before Hermione could turn around Snape began speaking to her.

"Congratulations are in order, Miss. Granger." Snape started stiffly. "It's not often that the Ministry chooses an intern so early into the year." He nodded again and went back to work, leaving Hermione with the strong sensation of his imminent dislike.

"Thank you Professor." She replied and walked back to her seat, receiving many stares from her classmates.

Soon after, the rest of the students began to frantically vile their potion in time for the bell as Hermione read her Transfiguration textbook in the back of the room. When the bell finally rang Hermione was slow to get out the door, but with no avail, because coincidentally so was Draco.

"So… an internship at the Ministry? Congrats.. It's too bad you won't be doing it." He chuckled as they walked into the corridor.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to do it Draco, it's an amazing offer. I'd have to be daft to turn it down."

They had stopped walking now and were in the middle of some random corridor.

"Don't be ridiculous. Purebloods don't work in the Ministry."

"What are you talking about? Your father works there!"

"No, he does business there…he doesn't actually work there, no purebloods do. Unless you're a spy, and even then you have to be stationed by my father." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Well this is just ridiculous, isn't it? I'm not going to argue with you over this internship, it's a big deal to me and you will support me Draco, if you know what's best for you." She turned on her heal an walked away.

Why couldn't he just be happy? McGonagall had said that she was the first Hogwarts student to receive this opportunity since Gwenog Jones. So what purebloods didn't work in the ministry. She wasn't exactly a pureblood anyway was she?

And she'd sooner announce her heritage than spy for Draco's father. She knew what he was planning, and she knew it would never work. Lucius Malfoy was (not unexpectedly) trying to become Minister of Magic. One would think that after two Death Eater accusations the Ministry would wise up to Lucius's true loyalties to himself, but it seems they fancied thinking the man was a saint. And of course the constant support and praise of the many pureblood families in the wizarding world did nothing to hinder Lucius's ego.

Hermione sighed deeply, as she realized she would never be able to accept the internship in the Department of Mysteries. 

Later that day Harry sat down for lunch in the Great Hall. Who knew the day after Halloween could be so eventful for him? The little red head who woke up by his side this morning was now his girlfriend. That sounds romantic sure enough, but the story wouldn't be so cute if anyone knew what was racing through his head.

Here he was, envy of every Gryffindor, and he had the nerve to be unhappy. How long had he wanted this? Two years, three even? And yet…

At this moment one Hermione Granger would walk through the big oak doors leading into the Great Hall, looking rather glum. Harry watched her sit down by Draco, kissing him unenthusiastically on the cheek. Harry clenched his fists.

Someone was tapping him on the shoulder now. 

"Hey Harry." It was Ginny. She slid an arm over his shoulder as she sat down and kissed him, letting her arm fall to his thigh. "How were your classes?"

Harry replied that they were good, and carried on a simple conversation of pure small talk. Perhaps if Ginny was not so swept away with happiness she might have noticed his eyes glancing furtively to the Slytherin table. 

Hermione glanced across the Great Hall just in time to notice little Weaslette slide next to Potter and kiss him. She raised an eyebrow to herself. So Weasley had finally convinced Harry to date her. It only took her six years. She smirked to herself, he looked positively miserable. It appeared as though he wasn't even trying to seem happy--big mistake.

She glanced to Draco, who was drinking some smuggled in butterbeer, and reached for his hand. She didn't know why she felt the need to be so affectionate to him today, especially after he smashed her dreams about the ministry.

She slid closer to him and brought her lips to his earlobe and began whispering… questionable thoughts into his ear. Her hand released his and moved to his inner thigh, her thumb massaging the skin in a circular motion. She giggled into his neck, and glanced across the hall. At that moment Hermione's eyes met Harry's and held them for what seemed like ages. His features were filled with a mixed expression of disgust and despair which made Hermione feel absolutely dreadful. 

Her heart was racing now, but not because of passion and not for lust. She let out a gasp as a most appalling (but true) thought hit her square in the forehead. Draco, whose hand was across her stomach gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked breathlessly, in a tone that told Hermione he didn't really care.

"N-nothing.. I have to go."

Quickly, Hermione rose from the table, knocking over her goblet of pumpkin juice (which the table absorbed almost instantly). She walked so quickly out of the Great Hall she might as well have been running.

As the oak doors closed behind her she found a wall to lean against and sunk to the floor. She was breathless and it took quite some time before she caught her breath. When she did she rose and made her way to her dorm room, praying that Draco wouldn't follow her, and hoping even more that Harry would.


	9. Chapter 9

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 9

By

Adrienne Black

Lunch period came and went and Hermione had spent the entire hour and a half in her room utterly disgusted and confused. At the end of the time, however, she had sincerely convinced herself that she had a momentary lapse in character (which happened a lot these days) and decided cut herself a break.

So with a relatively clear conscious Hermione was able to attend her last three classes: Transfiguration, Herbology and a new elective Alchemy. Alchemy had become, wands down, her favorite class she had ever taken, and she had taken quite a few, every class Hogwarts offered as of this year. That is of course, with the exception of Muggle Studies. She would have liked to very much without a doubt, but a Slytherin take Muggle Studies? She didn't have a death wish.

Almost every other 7th year in Hogwarts hadn't taken half the courses she had. They had adopted the typical 'seniority' mentality. Most of them spent their afternoons free of classes that were not mandatory and only 'wasted' their time with the homework that was. So Hermione's classes were more than not only filled with five, sometimes six students who were ever so surprised she was even there. In the beginning this had bothered her, but what had she expected? Everyone had suspected her of buying her way into the Head Girl position (many even thought she slept her way there) but didn't they realize that was virtually impossible? Hogwarts, and more importantly Dumbledore, had much more integrity for that even is she had wanted to--buy her way that is.

So once her evening classes were over, and it was time for supper in the Great Hall, Hermione had all but forgotten what had happened that afternoon. Draco, on the other hand, had not. 

As soon as Hermione had entered the Great Hall Draco shoved Crabbe, who had been sitting next to him, aside to make room for his girlfriend. It wasn't that he was expecting her to have the attitude she had had at lunch (although he very much hoped for it), but instead he wanted an explanation.

He had talked to his mother when his Transfiguration lesson was over, profoundly confused at her behavior. His mother suggested he take a different course of action with her, not that he agreed with her, but she was a women. "Be more sensitive Draco, she must be having a hard time." He had asked what type of 'hard time' she could possibly be having. I mean really, she was rich, beautiful, popular, smart, and she had him. But his mother had talked herself into a circle and by the end of the conversation Draco knew no more than when they started, so he decided 'what could it hurt?' If only he knew.

She sat down next to him, composed as ever, kissed him on the cheek and started helping herself to some sweet potatoes and some pumpkin pie. If Zabini were here, no doubt he would have uttered something obnoxious about her irregular eating, but he wasn't here. In fact, Draco didn't know where he was. It was just as well, Draco wasn't in the mood to be taunted by his pathetic lack of control over his girlfriend.

Draco brought his hand to Hermione's back, rubbing it gently. "Are you feeling alright Hermione?" The words almost made him cringe. Sure he was sweet to her, but never in public, and never like this.

She smiled "Yes Draco, I'm wonderful." Her gaze flickered across the Hall, but were back on him before Draco knew what had happened. 

"Well good, I was worried about you." The words were almost choking him.

"That's…sweet Draco." Her tone was suspicious, she was probably wondering why he was being such a pansy. In fact, he was wondering why he was such a pansy.

He couldn't do this.

"Well then, if your fine, what happened at lunch?" he replied through his teeth.

"Oh relax Draco, it was nothing, I just realized I had to do some homework."

"It's the day after Halloween, no one gave us homework."

"No one gave you homework Draco."

"Fine, if you want to lie, fine." Draco rose from the table, dropping his utensils so that they clanked loudly on his plate, and walked out of the Hall.

He wasn't going to put up with her secretive, vindictive bullshit anymore, or at least this is what he told himself. He was Draco Malfoy, he was sexy and rich and could have any girl he wanted in all of Hogwarts. Granted, Hermione was the only one worth his time, she posed a challenge to him. Well not anymore.

Before he knew it, he had arrived in the dank Slytherin common room, or more accurately, the Slytherin Dungeon. He marched to his and Blaise's room, thankful no one was around to see him. He opened the door Blaise and Lavender Brown rolling around under the covers. Draco slammed the door to get their attention. When Lavender looked up, Draco snapped his fingers and pointed to the door.

"You, out. Blaise, we need to talk."

Lavender, stark naked, grabbed up her clothes, not even wasting time to say a spell to put them on, and scurried out the door. Draco turned to watch her run down the stairs, he was a guy after all. When he turned back around he found Blaise, smirking cockily and slipping his some sweatpants on.

"Really, Blaise, a Gryffindor?" All her did was grin bigger.

"So what did you need?"

"I think I'm done with Hermione. I really do. You saw what happened this afternoon? You'd think that would warrant an explanation? Oh no, not from ever mysterious Hermione who never can be honest with me for one second. Not one second Blaise." He was furious, pacing back and forth across the room. If he had been still he might have seen Blaise's clever smirk.

"Mate, you sound like a broad. Calm down and leave the bitch." Draco flared up at his words. 

"I'm not going to leave her, Blaise. I just want her to be considerate of my feelings."

"Did someone slip you some PMSing potion or something? Stop being a girl." Blaise slapped Draco's arm encouragingly. "Your Draco Malfoy, your rich, you could have any girl in Hogwarts, you don't need Granger."

Draco smirked, for he first time in a while. Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe he just need to give Hermione some of her own magic. He would just play hard to get, in a manner of speaking. He turned around with a shrug and headed to the bathroom.

By the next morning it was no secret that the famous Slytherin couple was treading a rocky road. A countless number of boys had therefore taken to following Hermione around. How pitiful. They had to know the separation wouldn't last long. But that thought either hadn't crossed anyone's mind or didn't matter because the next couple of days were filled with gallantry that seemed to make Harry's gag reflexes tickle.

At least thirteen guys (if not more) could be seen following Hermione around like puppies at any given time, but it didn't stop there. Her 'entourage' carried her books, opened doors for her, ironed her clothes, Ginny even saw some kid flicking his wand to create a golden carpet two feet ahead and behind wherever Hermione walked. It was getting to be ridiculous.

Draco certainly wasn't oblivious to any of this. He bubbled with rage every time he saw an arm that wasn't his around Hermione, and every day there was one less boy following her around.

But that isn't to say Draco didn't have his share of a ridiculous female fan club. One was entirely unable to see Draco walking down the corridors without a myriad of sluttish girls. Cool and composed, no one, not even Dumbledore would have suspected him to be the least bit remorseful of their little rough patch, but oh how wrong they were. Jealousy was virtually the only emotion Draco was partial to exposing. Every time, without fail, as Hermione and her entourage would pass Draco a cold glare would encompass his face, and he would slip his arms casually around whichever women were closest to him. Normally Hermione passed by, seemingly not caring, but it's remarkable how wrong simple observers are when concerning Hermione.

Ginny watched all this pass by as a simple spectator. It was always interesting to watch. But really, she wasn't getting to involved. It didn't really concern her. She had her Harry, finally. Or did she?

That Saturday morning Harry walked down from his dorm to find Hermione lounging on the couch. She was taking up about three quarters of the sofa, reading some witches tabloid. He jumped the last two steps of the stairs and plopped down on the last cushion by her feet more dramatically than was necessary.

"So, are you winning?" 

She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Whatever are you talking about, Potter?" she asked monotonously.

"Your little game with Malfoy, of course. Is he about to crack? Doesn't look it. I heard he's taken to a nice looking Ravenclaw lately.

Hermione just chuckled.

"Oh yeah, a Ravenclaw tart really threatens me. Oh Merlin, I hope she doesn't replace me, whatever will I do?" She laughed to herself, still never looking up from her article.

"Huh."

"And what intelligent point are you trying to get across with 'huh'?" Her head popped out from behind her tabloid, looking rather annoyed. 

"I was just wondering what this whole fight is about anyway? A few days ago you seemed pretty alright."

"Well I'm glad you've been monitoring my relationship Potter, but it's really none of your business."

"Touchy subject eh?" 

"Who are you, Mad Eye Moody? Why do you need to know? You know what, I'm done talking to you. I have to get ready for a date."

"A date?" Harry almost choked on his spit. 

"Yes, Potter, it's what single people do, date." With that she walked upstairs and slammed her door shut. 

-Damn- thought Hermione as the door shut behind her. She had lied through her teeth. Of course the Ravenclaw bothered her, and of course she wasn't going on a date. Even if she was, it was eleven o'clock in the morning, what prat would be getting ready for a date this early? She sighed.

Sighing seemed to be the only thing she'd been doing lately, but it never exactly made her feel better. What would make her feel better would be for this whole mess to straighten itself out. How many times between Wednesday and today had she wished she and Draco could have the relationship they had in third year? Unfortunately, wishes didn't always come true, and she was positive this one wouldn't.

Conjuring a cup of coffee, Hermione went out on the balcony. It was so peaceful out here. It was hands down her favorite place to think, and that was something she definitely needed to do. But, she never exactly got to do any thinking, because at the moment she stepped onto the balcony an owl swooped down, a letter clutched in its beak.

The parchment looked familiar, as did the handwriting addressing it. As soon as she recognized it she knew there would not be good news inside, there never was. She opened it, taking a good few minutes to read it, even though the contents was only a few lines. Hermione clenched her fists, crumpling the paper, and kicked the side of the balcony. 

Blaise woke up late that Saturday morning, around eleven o'clock. He rolled out of bed, wearing only a pair of satin emerald boxer shorts, paying little attention to the female taking up half of his bed. He glanced over to Draco's bed, noting that Draco wasn't exactly sleeping alone either, he craned his neck to see who the girl was this time, but couldn't seem to distinguish who it was. All he could see was a pale arm and leg.

Blaise felt triumphant that. He had finally done it. He had finally gotten Granger out of the way. It had been two days since Draco had come into the dorm, furious and fed up, and there was no sign that either stubborn Slytherin was going to initiate a make up.

So what Draco was miserable? He was just rebounding, Blaise convinced himself, he would realize he was better off. It was just a matter of time.

After a quick shower Blaise was starving. He had missed breakfast, and wasn't in a hurry to miss lunch. So he returned to the dorm, eager to get dressed. He noticed Draco was doing the same. But while Blaise's one night stand was lingering in the bed, obviously waiting to see what last night 'meant' like girls often do, Draco's seemed to have fled at lightening speed.

"Morning, have a good night?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Ah… yeah you know. S'okay." 

"Yeah." Draco seemed to be uncomfortable, odd for the cool Slytherin. "Where she flee to?"

"Uhh, Dunno." 

In the meantime Blaise's 'friend' had woken up and was now sitting with the comforter pulled up over her chest. She was embarrassed, to say the least, and not to mention getting more uncomfortable by the minute. She cleared her throat, attempting to get Blaise's attention.

He turned. "What?"

Her body moved backward, as if saying 'How dare he!" She looked annoyed, and sounded furious.

"Would you mind handing me my clothes?"

"Can't you walk?"

"Huh. Fine." She got up, a sheet wrapped around her, strode over to Blaise and shoved him. She glared at him, grabbed her clothes and waltzed out the door.

Blaise watched her leave, apparently unaware of what he had said to make her so upset. He shrugged, it's not as if he cared.

"I hope I get my sheet back, those are my favorite set." Draco just shrugged, he looked nervous.

"What's wrong with you mate?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, can we go?"

The pair left their dorm, with the intention of going to the Great Hall for lunch. However, Draco never exactly got there, because as they descended the stairs leading into the common rooms Blaise encountered the last person in England that he wanted to.

There, in the statue hole stood Hermione Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

Title

Among the Serpents

Chapter 10

By

Adrienne Black

A few hours before…

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry to say that your father, your brother and I will not be at home this Christmas break, but instead will be vacationing in Aspen. Your welcome to come to the house despite our absence, but we would prefer if you were to stay at your school, or stay with one of your friends.

Regards,

Jeannie Granger

Hermione read over the letter a second time. She had the fleeting sensation that she was being rejected from a college or something of the like.

Her mother was always cold, to say the least. She had never gotten the feeling that her parents were ever particularly fond of her, which was quite the opposite of her younger brother, who happened to be the pride and joy of their entire pathetic existence. She blissfully remembered the times when her parents felt that way about her. They always doted upon her, quite able to do so extravagantly, being two dentists. That is they had always doted upon her, until she received her letter from Hogwarts. It was odd to think that her being a witch could hinder her parents affection, but apparently it did.

She unwrinkled the letter, folded it and slipped it into her pocket. Well, now she was in quite the predicament. What was she going to do about the Holiday break? She couldn't very well stay at Hogwarts, everyone expected her to want to return to her pureblood parents and pureblood manor.

Often times she would wonder in amazement at her own brilliance and quickness, for she almost instantly realized Slytherin was the wrong house for her, and began fabricating a perfect lie of a life. In her very first year at Hogwarts she had claimed to lived in Spain, in an attempt to explain why no one knew of the pureblood Granger family. Unfortunately, this manifested into quite an elaborate lie. By the end of her first year, Hermione had convinced her classmates that her great grandfather was Hector Dagworth-Granger (founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers), that she was distantly related to Morgan le fey, that her home was a Spanish palace, and that she was fluent in Spanish (a quick spell guaranteed that). For at least two years she had always come to Hogwarts with a practiced Spanish accent to complete the effect.

As it was, she certainly didn't want to return to her modest house in Canterbury. Not that wanted to spend the break with her parents anyway (they always just ignored her), but the fact that they wouldn't be there to ignore her would be much too depressing, especially for the Holidays.

This is where most girls would collapse on the floor, balling their eyes out, but not Hermione. She may have felt the need to cry very much, but her tear ducts seemed to be too stubborn and too proud.

So, she couldn't stay at Hogwarts, and she couldn't go home. Hermione sighed. This was when she would have gone to Draco, and spent the vacation with him at Malfoy Manor. But that wasn't an option at the moment, but it could be. All she had to do was suck it up and go to him and this whole problem could be solved.

Hermione grabbed her shoes, threw them on and headed for the door, without even giving it a second thought. She had gotten to the portrait hole when she suddenly stopped. Had she noticed Harry peering at her from the coach she may have kept on going. Had she noticed Harry's curious smirk, his arched brow and his inquisitive expression, Hermione may very well have gotten all the way to the Slytherin corridor without thinking twice about what she was doing.

But since she did not notice him, and therefore had no fear of being seen she did stop. She stared at the door for a good thirty seconds, then took a step forward. But again, she stopped in front of the door, and then took a step backward. This happened a good three times before she let out a sigh and took the letter from her mother out again. She read it over, then made up her mind, stuffed the letter back into her pocket then pushed the portrait open and marched down to the Slytherin Common Room.

Before she knew it she was in the statue hole, face to face with Draco, and unfortunately Blaise. One was staring at her expectant, but hopeful, the other with scornful disdain. Well, it was safe to say Hermione hadn't foreseen this. She hadn't planned what she would say, she hadn't calculated every move……. Letters from her mother tended to shake her up. Well she had to say something.

"Err… Hey Draco… Can we talk?" She glanced at Blaise and added, "Privately?"

Blaise answered before Draco could even open his mouth.

"Draco doesn't want to talk to you, Granger. Go back to your presidential suite in Hell." 

" Oh, I'm sorry, is Draco incapable of speaking for himself all of a sudden? No? Oh, then let him."

It didn't seem as though Draco even noticed the two bickering, her seemed a little out of it. Finally, he nodded.

"Yeah, 'Mione… let's go upstairs."

Hermione nodded, and followed Draco up the stairs, shoving past Blaise, looking positively triumphant. He muttered something to her, but Hermione could barley hear him, and she didn't think she would've cared to. All that mattered was that she wouldn't be ruined, she wouldn't be figured out, she wouldn't even be stared at awkwardly by those wondering whether she was "pure" or not. She was safe, at least for another weak or so…

Blaise was fuming. He stomped into the Great Hall that morning with a temper that would make a giant cower into their mothers laps.

Pansy vaguely wondered what put him in such a fowl mood, but in truth she already had an idea. It was common knowledge that Blaise and Hermione constantly battled, and it was just as common to know Hermione always seemed to win. So Pansy was less than surprised to hear that the little tramp had won out again. Of course she was furious, and of course she wanted to rip off Granger's pretty little head, but she couldn't. She had spent countless years sucking up to Hermione, for what reason Pansy didn't even know. It's not as though she wished to be friends with Granger, but her mother taught her to keep her enemies close, and her mother was never wrong.

Blaise sat down a few seats down from Pansy. She looked up and down the table. Some of the ugly faces she saw were nervous, others were calculating, a few even got up and left, trying hard not to be noticed slinking away by anyone.

Pansy shrugged, more to herself than to anyone else, and continued to eat her breakfast. A few minutes passed before she heard Blaise's raging voice.

"Parkinson!" he barked.

"Yes, Blaise?" Pansy said breathlessly, purposefully sounding more stupid than she was.

"Were you in the common room this morning?"

"Why, no I wasn't. Why do you ask?"

Blaise ignored her, which Pansy was quite used to. However, Pansy could hear Blaise asking down the table the very same question he had asked her. Blaise had an idea, had a plan. She planned to be in on it, she planned to be Granger's downfall. If only she knew how much damage she could cause simply by finding a letter. 

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he led Hermione into his and Blaise's dorm room. He vowed he wouldn't tell her about the night before. The very, very big mistake he had made. She could never forgive him, and he just couldn't have that. He loved her, and the fact that she stood here, with an apologetic smile, made him happier than if he had received an Order of Merlin, First Class.

But one thing would be for sure, things would be different this time around. He would be in control.

"What do you want, Hermione? I don't want to be late to class." He said the words coldly, but she apparently didn't notice his tone, or just ignored it. Hermione flopped down on a small easy chair in the corner covered with clothes and smiled.

"Draco, you don't care about going to class. You don't care about being on time."

She was right, and Draco couldn't say very much in contradiction, but just the fact that she was right made his blood boil.

"Hermione, cut the manipulative bullshit. Apologize, or get out. I don't need this anymore."

Had anyone been studying Hermione's face constantly, without so much as a blink, they may have noticed a fleeting look of hurt pass over her features. But as it was, Draco did not. She nodded stonily. "Of course you don't, Draco. But we both know this is ridiculous."

"I don't know any such thing. Besides, I've moved on."

"Oh, I'm sure. You're as about as over me as I am over you."

"Well, Hermione, I never know where you stand! I don't know what your thinking, I don't know anything about you!" His voice was rising now. And Hermione stood up.

"That's not true Draco!"

"Of course it is! I don't know if you're over me or not! I haven't known how you've felt about me, about anything, since second year! You're manipulative, secretive and--"

"Oh, fine. Fine." Draco watched as Hermione turned on her heel, marched out the door and slammed it behind her.

Had anyone been on the other side of the door, they might have seen a tear stream down Hermione's creamy complexion.

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall that very same morning for breakfast. He was feeling good this morning, and had been for the past few days. He couldn't quite say why, or at least he wouldn't admit to himself why.

Harry sat down at the table, and scanned the table for Ginny. She wasn't there, but this didn't alarm Harry in any way. Why should it? She was probably having a late start. That's all. It was, a Monday, after all.

Not five minutes later, Ginny entered through the great oak doors. There was something odd about her, Harry noticed. She sat down and sheepishly pecked him on the cheek, but did not utter a word. She didn't even comment on Ron's ridiculous choice of tie for the day (bright green with orange polka-dots). Harry turned to her, with an eyebrow raised, but she was determinedly not looking at him.

He thought this rather odd still, but brushed it off. 

Needless to say, Hermione did not attend breakfast that morning. She had no way of knowing, but Draco hadn't either.

She was positively miserable. How could all of this happened in a short few months? How could she all of a sudden lose everything she had ever worked for over a silly little crush. But no, there was no crush, she attempted to convince herself. And in any case… if there were feelings (which there weren't) they would simply be ephemeral… a silly little crush… after all, don't girls always want what they can't possible have? Well of course they did and she was no different. Yes! That had to be it, what other explanation could there possibly be? 

Besides, she had never had any actual conversations with Potter, there had been no romantic dinners, no cute little inside jokes. She had barley spoken a civil word to the boy since the beginning of term! Why, she was feeling better already!

However, Hermione didn't actually believe a word of this, but it certainly did make her feel better.

But now the real problem… what was she going to do about Draco, and more importantly what was she going to do about Christmas? Hermione cursed her parents. Who did they think they were? It was just as much her home as it was theirs! Well… not exactly… technically she didn't pay the bills, or the mortgage… but she had lived there her whole life… she loved that house, and they were just going to go to Aspen and 'prefer that she didn't come home'?

So there were a few choices she could make. She could go home, against her parent's wishes, to an empty, depressing house and spend Christmas in pathetic solitude. Or, she could apologize to Draco (again) and go to Malfoy Manor. Or, she could remain at Hogwarts, and barricade herself in her dorm, not even to show herself if a mountain troll should attack.

Well not much to choose from, and none of them seemed terrible appealing. But she had to make a choice, Christmas was only a week away. 

Draco spent the entire day on edge. If anyone so much as looked at him oddly he cursed them into the Hospital wing for several days.

How could he have screwed up so badly, so many times, all in one day? It seemed impossible, and yet he had accomplished it.

Funny thing was, he had planned to ask Hermione to come to Christmas with him this year. It didn't seem likely though, that she would want to attend anymore. It had been his idea… actually the idea had initially been his father's.

His father. Oh that wasn't a pleasant thought. What would Draco say to his father? Or even worse, what would his father say to him?


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office, doing some irksome, but necessary paperwork. Well, in truth, Lucius wasn't doing much of anything, but rather overseeing the work of his house-elf Manny. As Lucius sat before the fireplace, sipping red wine, Manny worked ferociously to finish the work he'd been assigned. Every once in a while Lucius would scold Manny.

"Work faster Manny! I certainly don't have all night!" without even turning to see how much Manny had gotten done.

"Yes, Master Malfoy. Of course sir, my apologies!", the elf would squeak in reply.

This had become a nightly routine of Lucius Malfoy's, because Merlin knows he wasn't about to climb up the Ministry's political ladder by actually doing work. Heaven's no! He was Lucius Malfoy! He was rich, and rich people were privileged to having others do his work. And of course, he would take all of the credit.

However, it was not part of his nightly routine that his wife should knock lightly on the oak door of his office. That she should enter, with an urgent call from the Parkinson's, both of whom were patiently waiting for an audience in the first story den, was entirely spontaneous.

Without even a word to Manny, Lucius got up and walked down the den, thoroughly confused. He did not see Manny glaring after him, nor did he hear Manny's painful shrieks as he stabbed himself with a quill for thinking ill thoughts of his master.

But, in any case, Lucius found himself face to face (well fire, rather) with both Renee and Fredrick Parkinson, both of who were looking significantly apprehensive. Lucius conjured himself a comfortable looking armchair (he left his wife to stand beside him), then turned his attentions to his guests.

"Good evening, Fredrick, Renee. How have you been fairing?"

"Well Lucius, perfectly fine. Actually, rather superbly." Replied Mrs. Parkinson eagerly.

"Well that's delightful!" interjected Narcissa.

"Well yes, actually, is it the reason for our delight that we chose to schedule an audience with you so sharply." The business like tone of Frederick Parkinson filled the room.

"Ah, I see. So what is this news?"

"Well, our daughter has just informed us of your son's terminated relationship with that Hermione Granger! And well, we were considering replacing Miss. Granger with our own Pansy! What do you think of that idea?"

Lucius was shocked by both the news and the proposal. He was entirely unaware of Draco's current situation with Hermione, but had every intention now of have a severe conversation with his son.

But, in all truth, Lucius had never been particularly impressed with either the Parkinson's or their pug-faced daughter. He certainly wouldn't condone the intermarrying of his perfectly bred family with the ill-fitted Parkinson's! Certainly not. Besides he rather like Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, smart, and was even a pureblood!

"Well, that's a suitable idea, Fredrick. However, I'm more that entirely aware of my son's predicament and I'm sorry to tell you that it's surely just a phase. The two will be together again in a matter of days."

"Oh. Yes. I understand your son would choose to convey that notion to you. But our daughter is almost certain that the relation is permanently terminated."

"I'm sorry but your daughter must be confused, for she is mistaken. In any case, I've some work to do now, so I must now excuse myself. Have a good evening."

With that Lucius exited the den quickly. As soon as the door of his office was shut behind him, he excused Manny, and sat at his desk. He took out some parchment and a quill, with the sole intention of writing a letter to his idiotic son. 

For the first time in her numerous days at Hogwarts, Ginny thanked Merlin she didn't have any classes with Harry. Ginny's goal for the past three days had been simply to avoid Harry at all costs. She had skipped meals, spent many hours in the library (not really reading anything at all) and had even dived under a statue or two. She just didn't think she could face him after what she had did.

But was she ashamed, or just shocked? Did she really regret what she did? Hadn't she had fantasies about it since she came into Hogwarts? But that's all they had been, girlish fantasies.

She never thought she'd actually sleep with Draco Malfoy. 

It was five o'clock on a Saturday morning, and one could find Hermione walking the corridors of Hogwarts in emerald green pajama pants and a black t-shirt. It had been three days since Hermione had last spoken to Draco, and she had all but given up hope that they would ever become a couple again. He seemed to be avoiding her, and she hadn't exactly minded. Until now.

As she walked the silent stone corridor, where the only sound was the slap of her feet against the floor, she couldn't help but feel sad. Regardless of how she had treated him, or used him, she still had grown to love him. Now she was scared. She had never been alone before, and she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him.

But this weakness frightened her the most.

She hated herself for not handling their last meeting together as she should have. And she hated herself for regretting it. Hadn't she spent the past six and a half years telling herself he didn't mean anything to her, and hadn't she believed it?

She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going now. And in a matter of seconds she found herself on the floor with her hands holding her throbbing bottom and very annoyed. 

"Watch where your going! Your not even suppose to be out, your violating curfew!"

"Oh shove it Granger! And you ran into me!" Rang the cracking voice of Ronald Weasly.

"God Weasly, I don't know why I ran into you, your hair should have alerted me from miles away."

"Shut up Granger!"

" Oh what a clever reply. Get back to your dorm before I take away house points."

Ron was silent. Hermione got up, rather annoyed, and continued on her way down the corridor.

But that wasn't the only person Hermione encountered that night.

Walking past a cracked open door, Hermione couldn't help but hear frustrated whispers. She couldn't place whose they were, but one in particular sounded very familiar.

She stopped abruptly, facing the door, pushed it open and peered inside. It was an empty classroom, one of many in the castle. It was dark, and she couldn't see very much.

As her eyes scoured the room, she saw the outline of only one person, who appeared to be male. No one else (as far as she could see) was in the room. But she was almost certain she had heard two voices.

"Hello?" she called from the doorway, her body leaning so far forward it was a wonder that she didn't fall over.

"Hermione?" Answered the deep voice of Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing in here? And who else is in here?" She waved her wand and light flooded the room.

"What do you mean? Clearly no one else is in here."

Hermione was skeptical, and her expression must have said so, because Draco continued.

"Well, I was practicing what I should say to my father about our break-up. That's probably what you heard." 

"Oh. And what did you come up with?"

"Nothing." 

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't tell him anything." 

"I can't not tell him, Hermione, don't be ridiculous." 

"Well, what if I don't want to be apart anymore?"

She didn't know what made her say that. Draco was silent. They both were. 

Ginny knelt behind a desk with her face contorted with rage. She hadn't known why she had asked Draco to meet her here this night, but she knew she wanted to straighten things out.

Draco had earlier made it quite plain that she had simply been a mistake. That it would never happen again.

She didn't know it until that moment, but that wasn't what she had wanted to hear.

She had begun arguing with him, and had even threatened to tell Granger about that night. But it didn't make anything different, he still didn't want anything to do with Ginny.

And now, because of this stupid meeting, Hermione and Draco would be getting back together. Oh how perfect! 

The week before break flew by like wildfire for Hermione. Before she knew it she was heading to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas Vacation. She couldn't exactly say she was excited, after all Mr. Malfoy always made her feel uncomfortable and Mrs. Malfoy constantly acted as though she weren't good enough for her son. To top it all off, she discovered Blaise would be joining them. It wasn't ideal, but Hermione supposed it was better than staying at Hogwarts with Potter, or going home to no one.

So she held her breath and the morning vacation started she, Blaise, and Draco walked down to Hogsmead to apparate. Everything went along smoothly, that is, until they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

As expected, Narcissa Malfoy was awaiting her son with an excited smile and his favorite breakfast foods on the table. With a pop he appeared, and Mrs. Malfoy wasted no time in hugging every possible breath out of Draco before letting him go and sitting him down before a plate piled high with food. They had already eaten at Hogwarts that morning, but manners taught them to stomach a second meal.

At this point in time, Narcissa had flattered Blaise with every compliment suitable for a mother to suggest, but had barley spoken a word to Hermione. She was used to this of course, it happened every time she was around Mrs. Malfoy, but it never failed to irk her. The old bat just couldn't take another woman in Draco's life. Hermione thought it rather pathetic. 

Mr. Malfoy, however, was apparently at work, for he certainly would have been present to greet Draco (and probably critique him harshly on how he was dressed, or his manner, ect.) and his presence may have prevented the conversation that Hermione was about to embark on, but he wasn't.

"Well, Hermione," Narcissa began with her nose in the air, "I'm confused as to why you've chosen to join us this Christmas?"

"Well, I wanted to spend time with Draco, of course," Hermione replied, easily matching Narcissa's cold tone.

Narcissa made no reply, which was of no consequence to Hermione. She was quite glad.

The rest of the morning passed by rather uneventfully as the three teens took to their separate rooms to unpack. Hermione disliked being at Malfoy Manor very much, but she couldn't deny the beauty held within the walls.

Her room (which wasn't even one of the main rooms, mind) was furnished royally. It must have been furnished solely for one of Draco's classmates because the colors reflected those of Slytherin, unlike the rest of the house. The walls were painted an elegant silver, the rug which covered a good portion of the room was emerald green with a large white snake pattern slithering along the border. The furniture was blackened wood which gave the room a dark ambience which was welcomed by most Slytherins. Among the furniture was included a armoire, a large bed, bedside tables, a desk, and a few chairs which were upholstered with emerald satin that was striped with two different shades of the royal looking green.

It was a fabulous room, Hermione had to admit. And although it wasn't as whimsical as her own room she still found it to her liking. When she had finished unpacking there came a knock on her door. To her displeasure it was Blaise.

As she opened the door, he practically pushed his way in.

"Granger," He nodded to her, surveying her room.

She glared at him intensely. He had hardly spoken to her since she and Draco had made up, and now he just barged into her room like they were the best of friends? Well, she wasn't about to stand for that.

"Honestly Zabini, it's as if you have no manners."

"I could see why you would think that, but really, it's because I dislike you."

"Mmm, that's special."

"Isn't it?" There was a slight pause. "Why is your room nicer than mine? Mrs. Malfoy doesn't even like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but Mr. Malfoy does, you idiot."

"And what did you do to curry his favor I wonder."

"Oh get out!"

"Actually, speaking of Mr. Malfoy, I was sent up here to fetch you. He's home and it would be rather rude to snub him."

She tried to hold back a laugh.

"They've asked you to 'fetch me'? Oh isn't that sweet, they see fit to treat you no better than a house elf!" She grinned. In truth, she had always despised how house elves are treated by purebloods. But what was she going to do, begin an organization? That was laughable.

Blaise glared at her and left.

So I know that there was a huge gap between chapter 10 and 11, but hey, you can blame Mr. muggleton (teacher). Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sure, the chapters have been very eventful but hey, that's the calm before the storm or something right? Thanks for reading, now only the cool people review ;-)


End file.
